


Split Personality GF Ari

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Personality Swap, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Ari is your loving GF who happens to have a little quirk. She has a bratty split personality called Shari that likes to get into trouble and be very lewd. However sometimes its hard to tell if shari is just a facade or if Shari is the real personality. Who cares though when you love em both and they both love ya back and the naughty fun is always a plus and a surprise each time right? You come home after work and things get interesting to say the least.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 7





	Split Personality GF Ari

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio script

[F4M] Split personality GF Ari [GFE] [Split Personality][Gentle to Bratty][Drugging][Lap Pillow][Handjob][Lots of Cum][Dry Hump][Multi Creampie][Cum Slut][Footjob][Rough Sex][Anal][Sadistic Laughing][Choking][Cumflation][Impreg][L-bombs][F-bombs]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\------------------------------------------------------  
(Script starts off as a gentle loving personality and then later to a bratty horny as hell personality. Accents are allowed if it helps you differentiate between the 2 personalities but are not mandatory. Have fun either way)

[Door opens, Sizzling sound from food cooking]

Hey baby. Welcome home.

(Peck kiss then giggles)

Hey don't hug me so tight, I'm still cooking here. 

(More soft giggles)

Had a good day at work I'm assuming?

(Concerned)  
Downsizing? But you're one of the best ones working there. Why would they downsize?

Oh I see. Well you don't have to worry bout getting fired right? 

(Releived)  
Ok that's good to hear. Sucks alot for the others getting canned but I guess its lucky they want you to stay. 

Hmm? Shari? Yea she's actually been pretty quiet for a while. To be honest for a bit there I honestly thought you were gunna get whiplash from me switching places with her all the time. 

I know most people would say I should get help but even when I tried, I just couldn't get rid of her. 

Sometimes I wonder if she's the real me and I'm the filter you know?

(Giggles more pecks)

Thanks baby. I know I haven't been easy but its great you said you'd accept both parts of me. I mean she's thankfully not the stereotypical Psycho killer personality the movies always seem to suggest. 

She's...more "outspoken"? (Giggle) well I guess that's a nice way to put it. I still remember how'd shed get me in trouble for fighting other girls during school. 

[Soft spank and giggle] 

Ooooh baby not now later ok? Lets have dinner first ok?

[Another slightly harder spank]

Mmmmm you really like my ass in these short shorts way too much you know. 

Now go on get. Shoo. Go get comfy and I'll finish up here. 

[Plates clanking]

Ok now lets serve it up for me. And then baby's plate. 

[Soft devious laughter as Shari takes over]

(To herself)  
Ok finally home. Now lets add some of this, and this aaaaand this. Hmmm fuck it. His wine too. I wanna make *extra* sure today.hehe

(Ari takes back control)

Oh my that was short. Huh maybe she wanted to see what was up for dinner? I guess she's not a fan of my spaghetti? Oh well more for me and him. 

BABY! Foods ready. 

[Forks clinking]

Mmmmm so good. I knew the recipe was good when I saw it on youtube. 

What do you think?

(Giggles) I know right? Totally worth the time it took for the ingredients.

[More soft chewing and utensils clinking]

Ummmm hey babe? There's something I've been meaning to ask you. 

Well um you see. You know how we've been together now for a while and how you accept loving me and Shari?

Well I just wanted to ask if maybe...(nervous giggle)

Oh never mind its nothing. Besides you'd probably never agree to it anyway.

Huh? Umm i was thinking maybe, we could...get a...puppy?

(Shari quickly takes over)shit. Puppy? no that's not it. Stupid Ari. 

(Ari takes back)  
Oh? R-really? Oh umm yea that's great! Thanks baby I love you. Thank you! Thank you!

[Plates clanking] 

How bout you go relax play some games or something and I'll finish up here?

There all done. Hmmmm. How bout I spoil him. 

[Giggle then shuffling changing clothes]

Baaaaby. 

Hey you. (Chuckle)

What do you think?

I know how much you like my ass in short shorts, so I got this nice pair of lacey short panties. Even came with cute matching bra and stockings.

Think they suit me?

[Spank then giggle]

Well I guess that's a yes. 

[Soft flop sitting next to him]

Give me some love from those lips baby.

[Gentle kissing and moans. Enjoy yourself here]

Here baby, since you were so nice to indulge me. I'll give you your favorite lap pillow time. 

Mmmmm there we go. Enjoy my soft thighs in my stockings and relax while I stroke your head.

[Hum here if you want]

I Love running my fingers through your hair. 

Here how bout I lean down and *pop* my nipple out and give you a nice candy to suck on? 

[Soft moans getting nipple sucked. Have fun as long as you want]

Mmmmmm you're like a hungry baby there honey. So eager to suck my tit. 

Oh I see something *else* needs some stroking

[Zipper sounds]

Oh wow baby.Your cocks insanely hard. Did seeing me in the lingerie and sucking my nipple turn you on that much?. 

{Wet sounds for handjob optional}

Mmmmm keep sucking my nipple baby. I'll give your cock a good massage. 

[More soft moans]

Mmmm your cocks getting so hot baby. Does my massage feel good? 

[Moans biting lip trying to hold it in]{faster wet HJ sounds optional}

Baby you're nibbling so much.It...feels so nice. Let me stroke you faster, you're getting so thick. 

{Faster wet sounds for HJ optional}

You're throbbing. Are you gunna cum? 

Go on baby cum. Its ok. Here let me drink it. 

[Moans, quick sucking noises swallowing and gulping and some coughing]

(Panting then Laughing as Shari takes over)

Oh fuck, that was alot of cum dude. 

(Smug chuckle)  
Hey there. Long time no see. Yea its Shari. Sorry I've been quiet for a while. I've been hehe well busy to say the least. 

Wow I can still taste your cum.(smacks her lips) Mmmmm tastes pretty good. 

(Playful)  
Hmmmmm

What's that? Your cocks still hard? 

Well, we can't have that. 

[Shuffling]

How bout I sit on you and rub that big aching dick against these panties you seem to like so much. 

[Devious chuckles and some moans]

Yeah your not even in me and your cocks spasming like it already wants to shoot. 

Your dick must be feeling *really* sensitive huh?

[Spank then smug laugh]

You *really* love seeing my ass in short shorts don't you? You horny little bastard.

[Devious laughing Moans and more spanks]

Rub that cock against my cunt. Feel how wet the panties are against your shaft. 

[Breathy kissing and laughing]

You seem to get way more into things when I'm the one in control and not Ari there Mr. Wholesome. 

Then again you never can figure out which of us is the real one in here. But I think you like not knowing. 

[Some enthusiastic growling laughs and moans.do you]

That's it. Rub your cock harder against my lace covered pussy. You can do it, cum for *me* this time. Its *my* turn to have fun with you. 

[More laughing with sloppy kisses]

I feel ya twitching there. Go on cum all over me. 

[Very smug laughter]  
Holy shit what an insane load! You've completely drenched these panties Ari spent so much time searching for. 

Seems like you came even harder than the first time. Did it feel that good?

So what do you say we get to the main event there?

[Mischievous laugh]

Lets get these drenched things off me. 

Mmmmmm fuck, its bigger than the last time i took you out for a spin. 

(Mockingly)  
Wonder what that could be? 

[Moans loud sitting on him. Do however you like]

Ooooooh fucking christ that feels so damn good and thick. Stretching me so much.

Feeling extra sensitive after cumming so quick?

That's ok I don't mind. You know how much I love your cum. Way more than Ari does anyway. 

[Moans with some groans of effort as she rides. Improv whatever you like]

Hehehe yeah? You like being deep in me there babe? 

Go deeper. I wanna get good and filled. 

[Devious laugh] 

Yea of course she's on it you know how responsible Ari is for the both of us. Now don't think about the complicated shit. 

Just think about your thick cock buried in my pussy as I bounce on you. So fucking eager for your load. I want it so god damn bad big boy cmon. 

I know you want to cum. Its ok, do it. Fill me up. As Deep as you can. 

[Loud moans and some laughs with optional growling, Improv]

There you go. Fill me up babe. So much fucking cum.

Fuck ,you drenched my pussy completely. 

Mmmmmm I still feel you hard inside me. 

(Deviously)

Now why is that?

Let me just get up and...oh god feels so empty without you in there now. 

Look how much is leaking out of me and down my thighs. 

[Laughing]

You like feeling my foot on your super sensitive freshly milked cock?

Go ahead and enjoy my foot. Get my stocking all sticky with your cum and my juices you horny monkey. 

Get a good feel of my stocking covered foot while I hold my pussy open. Look how much you shot in me.

[Sadistic laughter]

You're twitching and leaking so much thick cream on my foot. Such a desperate cock.

Look how fucking messy you got my stocking. I can feel the stickiness on my skin through it. 

That's enough. I'm ready for some more of that dick in me.

[Flopping on floor getting in doggy]

Here I'm on my hands and knees. Why don't you give me that fat cock in my ass?

I wanna feel that thing fill me up there too. 

Atta boy, take what you want. 

[Loud moan then getting muffled]

Ohhhh fuck yeah bury my face in the fucking floor. 

Fuck me like a damn beast. Tear my ass up babe. 

[Sadistic Laughing and moaning and muffling at times. Have fun with it]

Is...that...*Ah* all you got asshole? 

I told you to tear my fucking ass up!

I want it fucking gaped! FUCK ME!

[louder moans and laughing and Spanking,enjoy yourself]

Ooooooh god yeah spank me. Spank me while you take that ass. 

You really do get way more into it when you're having fun with me. Ari is too damn nice. 

But with me. (Laugh) you just fuck me like the whore you want. So go ahead use me as much as you want big boy.

Just give us both your cum. We both crave it but I love it way more. Bury my face in the floor again and pump my ass with another big load from that thing.

Give me your cum. Give me your cum. Give me your cum!

[Loud kinda primal moans with laughter, freestyle]

Ohhh holy shit, so good. My insides feel so heavy. So damn hot inside me. God damn it I feel it overflowing down my thighs. 

[Devious giggle then shudder as he pulls out]

Oh man dude. You're *Still* hard and look how bad you left my poor little asshole drenched and gaped. 

[Giggling and then loud sucking and gagging sounds]

Mmmmm tastes so good. Hehe yeah I don't care. I wanna clean it up. 

[Coughing swallowing then shuffling laying on her back]

There all clean

Here, look. All that ramming in my ass made my pussy nearly empty. 

I think you need to fill me up again. You got 1 more in ya right stud?

Get on top of me and pump my pussy so fucking full I bloat. 

[Moans and gasps and sadistic giggles]

Yeah fuck my pussy harder babe. Don't hold back. 

Just fucking use me as your cum dump. 

Harder. Harder. DEEPER! FUCKING BREAK ME! BREAK US BOTH!

[Loud desperate moans and laughs through getting choked. Enjoy yourself but don't hurt yourself though]

Ack! Fuck yeah! Pound me stud. Drill that fucking huge dick into me! Keep that hand around my neck like that!

I bet you're wondering...(gasp for air) why you have been cumming so god damn much right?

[Very sadistic laugh]

Well. I might've had something to do with that. 

I might have slipped a few special ingredients into your dinner when Ari wasn't expecting to. I even added some to your wine too. I wanted to make sure we got *ALOT* of cum out of you. 

[More loud moans and choking and arrogant laughing, have fun]

Yeah. I know I'm such a conniving bitch. But you fucking love that part of me. You love how you have such a loving caring girlfriend with Ari and then you have the cum hungry fiend with me babe. But you know I fucking love you too. 

You know what Ari asked you about earlier?

Yea that stupid puppy shit.

[Loud moans and heavy breathing]

Ohhhhh fuck yes keep pounding me. 

Well. What she really wanted to ask you was if you wanted to start having kids. After all we've been together so long, so why shouldn't we plan for the future?

(Maniacal laugh)  
But I knew shed chicken out. So I've been planning to make sure things go....AH FUCK YES...exactly as planned. 

I've been switching our birth control with fertility drugs when she wasn't in control . And I spiked your dinner for today since today is our most dangerous day. 

[Maniacal laughter and choking. Improv what you want]

Oh I feel your cock twitching so much. You know you probably shouldn't, but your instincts are telling you to knock me up. You already came in my cunt once. Who knows,I might be already. 

Go ahead babe. Fucking do it. Flood my pussy again. Fill me to the fucking brim. Do it. Me and her both want it. 

Even if you didn't want to, youre not escaping. Your cocks too deep and I got my legs locked around you. 

Shoot that fucking cum in me. I wanna feel that cock explode when I cum. GIVE IT TO ME. AHHH I'M CUMMING

[Loud moans can scream and laugh for orgasm]

GOD YES FILL ME! Oh holy shit I feel it swelling my womb. So much thick cum. Fuck, my stomachs swollen from all that cum in my holes. 

[Pants and shuddering laughing coming down]

Ohhhh holy shit that was so damn good. I feel my stomach bloated so much but It hurts so good. 

Ahhh well I think I've had my fill of fun. I think I'll let Ari have her turn. 

(Ari takes back)

Damn it Shari in the middle of it? 

Oh god, baby wait don't move I'm starting to catch up.

What? Wait, how did you know that was what I really wanted to ask baby?

She told you huh? Well i guess we can try when i get off my....huh?

She did WHAT to my Pills? 

Oh I'm gunna kill that bitch!

[Fade out]


End file.
